Yohann Astler
Yohann Astler is an individual who fell prey to the God of Masks's manipulation. Story Shadow Play Yohann was among the four chosen people to be caught in the God of Masks's game and was thus forced to participate alongside Maribel Octava, Melissa Powell and David Noachia. He helped them from a distance, without showing true implication and instead serving as a distant ally. As a result, the others started being doubtful of him, even more so when they discovered he once served Gene Weisner's HeartBeat Inc. However, Yohann ended up showing his innocence by fighting against Jonathan Wesson long enough for Maribel to eliminate him using a sacrificial mask. Freed from his obligation, Yohann sought to distance himself from it all - but upon learning of Melissa's desire to find Maribel once again, he helped her with returning to the Masked Realm. After she succeeded in her task, she then invited Yohann to live with her in her house, something he accepted. Noticeably however, Yohann disappeared from her house as the group went to the Cheshire Isle, leaving his fate as a puzzling mystery. Dance of Memories Yohann was seen once more by Viola Sundance's side before the latter suffered an almost-fatal accident; using unexplained powers, Yohann managed to extend her life, with the side effect of risking inflicting irreversible brain damage. Then, he jumped into the semi-Mindscape he created for her, seeking to guide her. He eventually proved successful in his task, saving her memories and bringing her back to the material realm, staying by her side. Appearance Yohann is a purple-eyed man with black hair, dressed in dull grey and black clothes, who seeks to isolate himself from others by constantly using headphones as a means to block others' voices. Personality Yohann is a mysterious individual who piqued the interest of many individuals, including a God and an ambitious corporation - yet who never showed anything special. A brooding young man who seldom cares about anything, but possesses a strong sense of justice, Yohann seems to be unable to connect with others. For an unknown reason, whatever defining traits his personality possesses seem to be hidden to others. Yohann shows a softer side while repeatedly, desperately attempting to save Viola from mental annihilation, going as far as to disrupt the natural order only because he cannot afford to lose someone close to him, in a surprisingly naive and idealistic move for him. Powers * Masked Expertise: In the Masked Realm, Yohann is one of the best at exploiting the world's powers and converting his Imagination in various masks; David suspects this is because he always wears a mask due to his insecurities. * Memory Alteration: Yohann possesses strange powers tied to oblivion and the mind, allowing him to maintain Viola alive through yet unknown means and freely travel in and out of a mindscape. Storylines * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade features him. * Butterfly Effect V : Memories features him. Trivia * He mentions Astler to be an adoptive name - he grew up in the Astler family, who might be connected to Administrator Keith Astler. * He bears strong similarities to Divine Servant Lionel Yue. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Mindscape